Blood Ties
by Shaz1
Summary: Danny has a terrible discovery and needs the support of his friends and family more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Ties

By Shaz

Disclaimer- they might be returned slightly battered and worse for wear, but I do promise that as none of the recognised characters belong to me they will all be given back, well maybe...

Thank you for all of you that have reviewed my other blue bloods stories- you guys really are the best!

Blood Ties

Danny rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion. It hadn't even been a particularly gruelling week, but it had taken it out of him. He wasn't sure why, he had even made it home to eat with his family every evening that week and managed to tuck the boys in every night. He smiled as he thought about it, his wife genuinely was a saint, she barely batted an eye when he was constantly late home from work- and was merely grateful when he returned home safely- so for her she was merely glad to have seen him regularly over the last week. She hadn't even minded when he had climbed into bed and merely wanted to sleep, despite the rare chance to be with his wife.

"Yo Reagan, you coming?" Jackie shouted out to her pale looking partner. He grinned in reply.

"Wouldn't miss it" he responded, smiling. The two were fairly certain that they were about to crack the case they had been working on. All they had to do was go and make the arrest, even the ADA was happy that they had enough evidence to charge the guy with two counts of murder, it was as simple as picking him up, didn't even matter if he didn't admit the job. The two seasoned detectives holstered their weapons, and after shrugging on coats they headed out of the precinct.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank whistled as he mashed the potatoes, the whole family were coming round for dinner in a matter of a few minutes, tonight's dinner was in addition to the usual family weekly gathering, Danny and Linda were having some work done at their place, Jamie was at a loose end and Erin had Nicky- so Frank had invited them all round for their dinner, not that they needed inviting.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"You sure you're ok?" Jackie asked her partner again in concern, as he held a cloth against his still profusely bleeding nose.

"I'm fine, just need it to stop bleeding" Danny replied, his voice muffled as he clutched his nose. Jackie smiled, it was unusual for a perp to get the jump on her partner so easily and really they were lucky that he had only punched him and hadn't had a weapon.

"Listen Danny, he's already coughed the job- why don't you get off and I'll sort the paperwork" Jackie offered, generously.

"You sure?" he asked her in surprise- neither of them liked paperwork, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yeah, you are only making a mess bleeding everywhere anyway" she retaliated, he chuckled lightly at her words, before getting to his feet and waving at her over his shoulder as he headed for the door. She watched him leave with a shake of her head and turned back to the paperwork.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank placed the last dish on the table, just as he heard the front door being pushed open.

"Sorry I'm late" the voice of his eldest son called out as he stepped through the door. Linda smiled, glad that her husband had made it, even if he was the last one to arrive. He hesitated in the hall, aware of how he looked with his blood-stained shirt how it was. He sighed to himself, and carefully unbuttoned it leaving him in his plain white undershirt, considering himself lucky that the blood had not seeped through. His nose had only stopped bleeding halfway home, and even then it still felt damp and uncomfortable. He made his way into the bathroom, and washed him face to remove the dried blood, and groaned at his appearance. He looked as though he had gone five rounds with Mike Tyson, and knew he was going to have some explaining to do to his family. His nose and left eye were already colouring up- a shade of purple standing out in stark contrast against the paleness of his skin. Once he had cleared himself up as much as possible. Realising that he had made himself as presentable as he was going to get he headed into the dining room, taking his place between his father and his wife. It took a few moments before Frank fully saw the state of his son's face.

"Danny?" he questioned softly, and Danny groaned internally, knowing that the inevitable concern was going to come his way.

"Don't make a fuss Dad" he responded, his eyes pleading with his father not to pursue the issue.

"Danny? What happened?" Linda asked, now noticing the damage to his husband's face as well. This time Danny groaned out loud as all of the chatter at the dinner table came to a halt as his family took note of his new injuries.

"Nothing I'm fine. I just got cracked in the face locking someone up" Danny replied.

"Have you got it checked out?" Frank asked, worried at the extent of the damage that was visible and fearing for what internal damage there could also be.

"No, honestly it's fine. It looks a lot worse than it is" Danny replied, trying to control the urge he felt to yell at them to leave him be. Sensing his son's frustration Frank nodded and let the subject drop- for now.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

The rest of the meal passed in silence, and Frank couldn't help but notice his eldest son's apparent lack of appetite. Danny had in fact pushed his food around on his plate for the most part, which in itself was most unlike the man. Over the last couple of weeks his appetite had more or less deserted him, the detective had barely blinked an eye, assuming that his anti-social hours contributed to it more than anything else. He chewed on the piece of pork that had had forced into his mouth and struggled to swallow it. He took a swig of his beer to cover his trouble, although somehow he knew that he hadn't fooled his father. He allowed the conversation to wash over him as his tiredness once more overwhelmed him. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and was grateful when the meal drew to a close. He struggled to his feet and moved to start clearing the table.

"Leave it Danny, me and Linda will do it" Erin told her brother gently, sensing correctly that their father wanted to talk to him. Danny oblivious to the motive, smiled his thanks and headed into the quietness of the solitude. He had barely leant his head back against the rear of the sofa when he felt a presence behind him. He opened his eyes wearily and saw his father stood in the doorway.

"You ok son?" he asked the younger man softly, worried as he took in his son's pallor.

"I'm fine Dad, just tired" Danny replied, realising that his father was only asking him out of concern. Frank moved forward and observed the bruising to his son's face and the bruises down his arms.

"How did you get those?" he asked, his tone dripping with concern. Danny looked at his arms in confusion- having not realised he had any further marks.

"I have no idea" he replied honestly.

"You sure that you're ok Dan?" Frank asked again, Danny looked him in the eye and saw nothing but worry.

"I'm fine, I just need sleep" he replied. Frank nodded, knowing that his son wouldn't lie to him. He squeezed his shoulder, concerned at the heat that radiated from him.

"Ok son, get some rest" he told his son lightly, and helped the now swaying man to his feet. Danny smiled softly, and headed up the stairs to his old room, not even folding his clothes as he stripped off and climbed into bed.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny awoke the next morning feeling at least as tired as he had when he went to bed. He got showered and dressed, before he caught a glance at his reflection in the mirror. His face was a mass of bruises, he had definitely lost that fight. He sighed, unable to do anything to hide the injury, he decided against shaving, and simply headed downstairs. He poured himself a cup of coffee from the machine, and sat down to sip it carefully. As he waited for the steaming liquid to cool, he rested his head against the cool table, allowing his eyes to slip shut. That was how Frank found him ten minutes later, his concern escalated at finding his eldest in such a way. He carefully moved forward and shook the detective's shoulder.

"Danny?" he prompted softly, and Danny gradually came awake.

"Dad?" he questioned, confused. He blinked several times and suddenly realised where he was. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked incredulously. Frank smiled at the childlike tone despite himself.

"It certainly seems that way. I was going to ask if you were feeling better, but I think I have got the answer" he commented worriedly.

"I'm ok" Danny affirmed, dragging his aching bones to his feet, draining his coffee and heading for the door.

"Are you sure you should be going to work son?" Frank asked the detective softly.

"I told you Dad I'm fine" Danny replied, continuing out of the door- not sure who he was lying to the most his father or himself.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"You look like hell Reagan" Jackie greeted her partner as he walked into the precinct. He looked pale and exhausted, and Jackie wasn't exaggerating with her description of him. Now that she stepped back and actually took a proper look at him- his clothes appeared to hang from his gaunt frame and he looked beyond tired.

"Thanks" Danny replied with a weak smile. He flopped bonelessly down onto his desk chair and reached for the coffee that his partner handed to it.

"Seriously Danny, are you all right?" she asked him in concern.

"For the hundredth time today! I am fine" he told her, losing patience with everyone asking him about his health.

"Okay, take it easy" she told him softly. "Here's what we have got today" she informed him, handing him a file, and sitting back in her own chair whilst he read the literature. He sighed, and stretched his back hoping to ease the pain that was building within.

"Ah shit" he groaned as a wave of exhaustion swept over him. Jackie was on her feet and by his side in a split second. She placed her hand on his shoulder and nearly recoiled at the heat radiating from him.

"Jesus Danny, you're burning up" she told him, placing the back of her hand on his forehead, alarmed at how hot he felt. She moved away for a second and came back with a cup of water, which she held to his lips for him to sip at.

"I'm ok" he told her, his voice weary.

"Yeah and I'm the pope" she commented, pulling her coat on in one swift movement. She helped her friend to his feet and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Where we going?" he asked her in confusion.

"I'm taking you home, or to the hospital the choice is yours" she told him in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Home" Danny stated, knowing that he was in no position to argue and not totally convinced that he wanted to anyway. Jackie nodded once before guiding the other detective to her car, he got in wordlessly and rested his head back against the seat rest allowing his eyes to drift shut. They didn't open again until the car drew to a stop outside of his father's house. "Thanks" he commented drily, she smiled at him before alighting from the car. "I can go in by myself" Danny retorted, not wanting to be babied by his partner.

"Excuse me for being concerned" she stated, not allowing his tone, or his comments to put her off as she followed closely behind him towards the front door. Danny moved into the house and made his way to the study, expecting to find his father there and he wasn't disappointed.

"Hey Dad" he greeted softly, Frank turned, surprised to have company, he was shocked that his son looked even worse now than he had earlier that morning- he hadn't thought that it was possible.

"Ah Danny, come on up to bed" Frank told him, reverting back thirty years. Testament to how shocking he felt Danny didn't argue- he merely lifted his weary feet up the stairs and back into the bedroom. Linda was out- taking the boys to school and checking on the progress of the house. Danny collapsed down onto the bed, his arm resting across his closed eyes. He felt poorly, it was very rare that he got ill and he had not felt this bad ever in his life and he was cursing his weakness. He heard hushed voices from downstairs before the door was closed again, he didn't have the energy to even bid farewell to his partner. He barely opened his eyes when his father came into the room. He didn't even protest when he felt him undoing his shoes and placing them on the floor under the bed. He felt his Dad pull him into a sitting position, and pull his shirt over his head, he didn't protest. Wordlessly Frank managed to get his son's pants off, leaving him in just his boxers he swung his legs onto the bed and pulled the sheet over him. He stepped out and returned a few moments later with a damp cloth that he tenderly dabbed over his son's pale, but flushed face.

"Sorry Dad" Danny whispered, mortified at his predicament. Frank chuckled lightly, realising that his son would hate the weakness that he was currently showing.

"It's ok son, you get some rest" he soothed him, leaving the cool washcloth on his son's forehead before leaving the room.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Hey Danny" Dr Rodriguez greeted the newly awake man.

"Hey doc" Danny replied, not fully surprised to realise that his father had called in the family doctor to examine him.

"Your pop says you are a bit under the weather" the kindly man commented softly. He had known Danny since he was ten years old, and he had been a newly qualified doctor. The amount of scrapes that the Reagan boys had got into over the years, meant that he was well acquainted with each of them.

"Lets get this over with" Danny commented lightly. Anthony snapped open his doctor's bag and moved closer to the detective, he took his blood pressure, SATs and heart rate- noting each down on a chart. He then checked the detective's respiration, noting the rasping before checking his temperature.

"Your temperature is far too high" the older man commented.

"Sorry" Danny replied, at a loss for what the doctor expected him to say. The family doctor sighed to himself before drawing several vials of blood.

"Bed rest until I say otherwise" he told the stubborn detective. "I am going to prescribe you some antibiotics to fight the infection, I will come back in a day or so when the blood test results come back" he told him. Danny rolled his eyes, not loving the idea of being laid up for any period of time. The doctor nodded at Frank, handing him the promised drugs, before he showed himself out.

"You heard him Danny" Frank commented. "Now chicken or vegetable soup?" he offered with a smile, Danny groaned at the impending torture he was going to be subjected to. He merely pulled the covers up, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"How is he?" Linda asked her father in law softly.

"Sleeping" he replied, equally quietly. "The doc gave him some tablets that will hopefully help fight the infection" he continued as he handed her a glass of wine. She nodded, her husband rarely got sick, so it shook her when he was so obviously poorly. "I have already left a message for his Captain to let him know he won't be in for the rest of the week" he told her.

"He won't like that" Linda commented, knowing that her husband hated to miss work for anything, but hopefully his father's actions would have well and truly taken it out of his hands.

"Tough" Frank commented with a smile. "Will you try and get him to eat something?" he asked his daughter in law. She nodded and spooned some soup from the pan into the bowl, before heading up the stairs to see her husband.

"Hey" she greeted the sleepy eyes that looked up to her.

"Hi" he replied.

"How you feeling?" she asked him perching on the edge of the bed.

"Exhausted" he replied, his tone weary and portraying his tiredness more than his words.

"I brought you some soup" she told him, handing him the bowl.

"I'm not hungry babe" he told her truthfully.

"You should try and eat" she admonished him gently.

"I can't, just want to sleep" he replied, and hearing his childlike tone, and seeing him looking so vulnerable she didn't have the heart to argue.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Hey doc, what are you doing back so soon?" Frank greeted his long term friend in surprise. He had only been out of bed for an hour after a relatively uneventful night.

"Hi Frank, I need to speak with Danny" the doctor replied, his expression and tone both deadly serious. Frank felt his stomach churn at his friend's words.

"Anthony, is there something wrong?" he asked, fear overwhelming him.

"Please Frank, I really need to speak with Danny" he replied. Frank pushed the door wide to allow the physician to enter the house. He gestured for the other man to proceed him up the stairs, which he did heading straight to the room that he knew housed the detective at that moment. Frank waited outside, terrified for whatever the doctor had to say.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Hi Danny" Anthony greeted his patient, Danny looked up surprised to see the doctor back again so soon. He was no fool, and his mind quickly caught up with the developing situation.

"What is it?" he whispered, he wasn't a detective for no reason, and he knew that he wasn't going to like whatever the doctor was going to tell him.

"Danny I really don't know how to tell you this, so I am just going to come out with it" he began, hating his job at this moment in time. "I ran the blood samples and I am afraid that they showed some anomalies, Danny you have Leukaemia" he told him gently, and at that moment Danny felt his world end.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for your reviews! I was really nervous about posting this, but I am really pleased with the response that you have given it. Please keep reading it and leave me your thoughts as they do make me write quicker.

Chapter Two

"I can't have cancer" Danny replied, when he was able to form the words.

"I am really sorry Danny, but there is no doubt" Anthony told the patient softly, hating this side of his job even more than usual.

"So er what happens now?" Danny asked, shocked and terrified by the turn of events.

"I have arranged for you to see an oncologist this afternoon, they will conduct some more tests to identify the strain of the disease and then prepare a treatment plan" he told him softly. "I think you need to speak with your family" Anthony told him carefully. "I'll be right outside" he assured him, as he stepped out and allowed Frank into the room. Frank looked at his son, shocked by the look on his face and the dread within him increasing.

"Danny?" he questioned softly, unable to bear the silence any longer. Danny looked up, his eyes full of moisture and desperation radiating from them.

"Dad, he says I have cancer" he told his father, and Frank couldn't help the gasp that escaped him at the words. Suddenly Frank's vision swarm as the news hit home, that his son was so ill. He found himself sitting on the edge of the bed beside his son, clutching his head in his hands.

"Jesus" he whispered, unable to believe the words that his eldest son had just uttered. He shook his head to clear it, his feelings were not the important thing here- his son was. He turned to the boy that had become a good man and without uttering a word took him into his arms and just held him. Danny allowed the embrace, staying rigid in his father's arms, until suddenly he could hold back no more and he allowed the tears to fall. He wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable. He had seen active service in a war zone, worked a beat on the mean streets of new york, and worked more murder cases than he could remember, but he had never in his life been this afraid.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

The entire Reagan clan sat in shock at the news that Frank had just shared with them, Erin was openly sobbing as Jamie held her close to him. When their father had contacted them and asked them to come over, none of them had anticipated the news that he had just imparted on them.

"Where's Linda?" Jamie asked, his voice cracking with the weight of his emotions.

"She's upstairs with Danny" Frank replied, it still didn't feel real to him- yesterday everything had been fine- today his eldest son had a potentially fatal disease.

"When will we know more about what happens next?" Henry asked softly, it was bad enough for him to know that his grandson was so ill, he could only imagine how Frank felt with it being his son.

"He has got an appointment with the oncologist this afternoon, apparently they will need to conduct some more tests to identify the strain of the disease and take it from there" Frank told them. The group nodded in acceptance, none of them really knowing what else to do.

"Can we go with him?" Jamie asked softly, wanting to protect his older brother from all of the hurt in the world, Frank sighed having anticipated that this would be coming.

"No Jamie, me and Linda are going with him. I think we should try to not crowd him" he told them, and no one could argue the logic of the statement. He sighed, suddenly feeling twenty years older.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"We can't panic until we know what we are dealing with" Linda stated to her sedate husband. Danny sighed, armed murderers he knew how to deal with- with this he was clueless.

"I know" he muttered in reply, and Linda hated his defeated tone.

"Hey you! You are not giving up mister" she told him in no uncertain terms. He smiled sadly at her.

"I won't give up" he told her, pulling her close. "I love you" he stated, his eyes showing the depths of his feeling.

"I love you too, and you can keep telling me that every day for the next fifty years" she told him "because you are going to beat this" He smiled and nodded, grateful for her words, but also terrified of what laid ahead.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank drove his son and daughter in law to the Hudson cancer centre with his heart in his boots. This was a journey that he had never guessed he would be completing for one of his children. Danny was silent throughout the journey, just praying that he would wake up from this nightmare, yet there was no reprieve for him. They filed into the medical centre together, Frank resisting the urge to just hold his son and not let him go. There was no waiting time at the facility and the three of them were taken straight into the consultant's office.

"Hi there Danny, I am Mr Colgan. Your family physician has referred you to me based on the blood tests that he has run. I know that he has made you aware of his initial diagnosis, but I do need to run some more tests to see what we are faced with" he told the nervous looking man in front of him kindly. "Firstly I need to take a sample of your bone marrow for a biopsy and aspirate" he continued. "I will do this as quickly and painlessly as possible" he promised. He then got to his feet and gestured his patient over to the gurney. He went with him and after handing his patient a gown to change into and requesting a nurse to assist, he returned. "Now I will numb the area with a local, but it will still be uncomfortable" he told Danny regretfully. Danny nodded and changed positions as instructed. The consultant pulled the curtain shut behind him, and the nurse turned to the patient and fastened a blood pressure cuff around the patient. After a few moments she noted down the results, before fixing cables to his chest to note down the heart rate as well.

"Have you been able to eat?" she asked him softly, noting his ribs protruding slightly.

"Not really" he replied honestly. She reached forward and pinched the skin of his arm noting how long it took before it coloured back up. "You are dehydrated" she told him softly. The consultant looked up at this declaration, he then turned back to what he was doing.

"Ok Danny, this will hurt a little" he told him, when he was sure that the nurse was holding the patient's shoulders so that he wouldn't flinch. Danny bit down his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut in attempts to not cry out. "Not much longer Danny" the consultant assured him softly. Danny couldn't even nod in response. "That's it, well done" he told the detective allowing him to lie back flat on the bed. He noted all of the details on the label ready for the lab. He then reviewed the chart in full. "I am going to admit you Danny" he told the man before him, and could immediately sense the impending protest. "You are dehydrated and have a raging chest infection. I have a couple more tests that I need to run such as x-rays and scans and then we will be ready to start your treatment, but I need to get you as strong as possible to fight this Danny" he told him, and the younger man could do nothing but nod his reluctant agreement. "I will arrange a bed straight away, nurse will you get the IV going please" he requested. He shot the patient a small smile before he left to update the Reagans that waited for news on their loved one.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you guys so much for such a fantastic response to this story, it means the absolute world to me! Please keep on reading and leaving reviews- pretty please!

Chapter Three

Danny was laid staring up at the ceiling, an IV in his left hand. He couldn't believe where he was at this moment in time. How had it come to this? What had he done in life to deserve this? What would happen to his boys if he couldn't beat this? He blinked furiously as tears threatened to fall. He couldn't give in to this, he had to fight it however he could.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank's concern grew even further at the news that his son was being admitted immediately, he had expected to be taking Danny home. He was trying his hardest to remain strong for Linda, who looked completely lost beside him. He placed his arm around her shoulder as she fought to not cry.

"He'll fight this" Frank told her, wishing that he believed his own words fully.

"I know" she told replied. "I just don't know what I'd do if he can't" she stated, and Frank couldn't find any words to console her. Together the two pulled themselves together and headed up to Danny's room to offer him whatever support and comfort that they could.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

It was later that evening before the consultant attended to update the Reagans on the latest test results.

"You can sit up now if that would make you more comfortable?" he told his patient softly, having already explained that Danny was required to lie down after the procedure he had undertaken. Danny smiled gratefully as the bed was lifted slightly more upright.

"Thank you" he commented softly, keen to hear whatever update the consultant had to share with them.

"Well we have completed all of the tests from earlier, and it does confirm the initial diagnosis. Danny you are suffering from acute myelogenous leukemia, this is not uncommon in adults. We have caught this early enough that it is treatable Danny, but it won't be an easy path" he told him softly.

"What's next?" Danny asked.

"We need to start you on a course of chemotherapy. This is a course of treatment that works by killing cells that divide rapidly, obviously there are side effects- but hopefully it will send you into remission" he told him, not wanting to make any false promises- but hoping to lift his spirits at least a little.

"When do we start?" the detective asked softly, not relishing the idea of chemo, but seeing no point in delaying the inevitable.

"Tomorrow, we will insert a hickman line- this stands the least risk of infection, basically it will be inserted directly into your vein and then the drugs will be administered. Due to your dehydration we will keep you in overnight so that you are as ready as possible for the chemo tomorrow, and then see how you are after your first dose" the consultant continued.

"How often will I have to have treatment?" Danny asked tiredly.

"It will depend on your response. Due to the aggressive nature of the disease we use what is called induction chemotherapy which aims to push your body into remission. This hopefully lasts for an intense course of treatment for a week. After the course of treatment you will be left to recover for about three or four weeks and then we conduct some more tests to see if chemo has successfully destroyed the leukemia cells"

"So in five weeks this could all be over with?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Not quite, unfortunately as well as the leukemia cells the chemo won't destroy every one of the unhealthy cells. So at that stage we look at the next options"

"What are they?" Danny asked, his inquiring detective's mind needing to know all of the processes.

"We look at either consolidation chemotherapy or a bone marrow transplant" the consultant told him. Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Look I know that it is a lot to take in Danny, but we have caught this early enough that all of the treatment options are open to you. You are a young healthy man and we stand every chance of beating this" he told them, and with a final smile went to leave, gesturing for Frank to follow him.

"What are his chances Doc?" the commissioner asked the consultant when they were out of the room.

"70%-80% of him getting into remission" the consultant told him honestly, and Frank breathed a sigh of relief that the figure was that high. "The best chance of long term recovery after that is for a transplant- but that carries increased risk of infection as well as other complications" he continued.

"Who could be a donor?" Frank asked softly.

"The best donors are parents or siblings" he replied. "I would suggest that any of his immediate family that are willing to be donors come in for matching as soon as possible so that we know our options" he told him seriously. Frank nodded, already praying that one of them would match.

"You got it doc" he replied softly.

End Chapter Three

Thank god for google for research! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cfhonan- thank you! I hope that it matches up to expectations!

Nyiestra- Danny is tough, I just hope that he is tough enough!

Allison- thank you, I hope you enjoy this update.

Accounting professional- thank you for the review, please keep reading!

Thank you to everybody that had taken the time to review this story, please keep them coming!

Chapter Four

None of the Reagan family got any sleep that night, each of them worried for what the coming weeks would hold for Danny. None of them could fathom how they had come to this, they just wished that they could fast forward a month and see how Danny was, but on the other hand they wanted time to stand still just in case the worst happened and he was snatched from them. Linda had already arranged to go back to the hospital first thing in the morning, to be with Danny for his first therapy session. How she was holding on was beyond anyone's guess. She had also been Danny's rock and now he would need her more than ever.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

The night seemed to last an eternity to Danny, he was laid awake for most of it, even his exhaustion not allowing him the rest that his body so desired. He just wanted this to be over, and prayed that he would have the energy to fight it. He looked at his watch on the cabinet beside the bed, Linda would be returning soon- he had to be strong even if just for her. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, than his wife walked into the room. She offered him a reassuring smile, before bending at the waist and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Hey babe" he greeted softly.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked him gently, caressing his forehead tenderly, Danny savoured the contact.

"Not really" he finally replied, not seeing any point in lying to the woman that was always by his side.

"Me neither" she replied with a small smile. "I love you Danny" she whispered, his bloodshot eyes locked onto hers.

"I love you too babe" he replied, and he did with every fibre of his being. They sat like that for about a half hour before the consultant came into the room.

"Morning guys, I just thought I would drop in and see how we're doing?" he asked kindly.

"Let's just get this over with" Danny commented, just wanting to get started and get the next week done so that they would know what they were faced with. The consultant smiled slightly at the words.

"No problem, I will just get you prepped for the line, and then we'll set you going on the first treatment" he told him, Danny nodded in acknowledgement. He took a deep steadying breath, more frightened than he had ever felt in his life, and struggling to process the realisation that he was literally fighting for his life. The consultant came back into the room, and after applying a local anaesthetic before inserting the line into his patient. Danny's eyes never left those of his wife's throughout the procedure, his hand clasped between hers.

"Right, let's get you across to chemo now" he prompted the nurses, and before the detective knew what was happening he was being wheeled out of his room, and into one much like it further down the hall. He was handed a TV remote control by a smiling orderly, and a seat was moved next to the bed for Linda.

"Okay guys, this will take about two hours, just try your best to relax, watch some TV and holler if you need us" the nurse told the two once she had set the drugs going. With one last smile, she left them to it, looking rather bemused behind her.

"Relax and watch TV?" Danny repeated incredulously, the first glimmer of a chuckle escaping him.

"Easy huh?" Linda replied, glad to see a flicker of the Danny that she knew and loved so much battling through.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! On with the story…

Chapter Five

Danny didn't laugh again for the next four days, a mere two hours after his first course of chemo he was retching into a bowl that Linda held under his chin whilst pushing back his sweat soaked hair. Unsurprisingly the consultant had admitted him, having seen his reaction to the therapy.

"Oh god, please shoot me now" Danny whispered to his wife, after the third set of treatment.

"Only three more lots to go" she reassured him, feeling helpless to ease his pain. He closed his eyes, his body spent from the infection raging through him and the treatment draining him.

"I know, I want to go home Linda" he told her, his voice weak and his eyes pleading.

"I know sweety, just a few more days and then you can come home" she told him, hugging him close. He groaned as another wave of nausea washed over him, Linda already recognising the signs had a bowl up to his chin just in the nick of time. When she was sure he had finished she gently wiped the damp cloth over his pale face. "Come on Danny, stick with me" she told him, her eyes locked onto his as she saw his desperation written all over his face.

"Always" he replied, his eyes never wavering.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

The days blurred for Linda, hours upon hours spent at the hospital by her husband's side, only leaving him to go home to check on her boys and then return to the hospital The rest of the family were regularly visitors as well, but she could tell that Danny hated for them to see him so weak and vulnerable. She was counting the minutes until the end of his final shot of therapy, pleased that getting him home was getting closer and closer. Finally the day was upon them, the week of intensive chemotherapy was over with, Danny was still weak and pale- but he was so looking forward to getting home that he felt a million dollars. Frank came to collect him, listening intently to all of the discharge instructions, before aiding him son in getting to the car. With it being the most exertion that Danny had had for days, just the short walk exhausted him.

"You ok son?" Frank asked him softly, worried sick for his son who looked gaunt and pale to his critical eyes.

"Yeah Dad, just want to go home" he replied with a weak smile. The rest of the journey passed in silence as Danny rested his head back and closed his eyes. He had to return to the hospital in two days' time for more blood test and he could only pray that the chemo had done its job and they could look at the next step. Before either of them knew it they were outside of the family home, and Frank was helping his eldest son up the stairs, Danny was beyond embarrassment by now- something about suffering from cancer had made him more willing to accept help- that and the fact that he had no choice.

"Do you feel up to the lounge, or do you want to go straight to bed?" Frank asked him quietly as they made it through the front door.

"The lounge is fine Dad" Danny replied softly, wanting to spend as much time as possible with his family. Frank nodded and guided his son into the room and onto the sofa. He left him briefly to fetch a glass of juice which he handed to his son with one hand and the remote control with the other. Danny groaned at the control.

"I think I have seen enough TV" he commented softly, Frank chuckled having heard about the chemotherapy sessions.

"I guess you have. Linda and the boys will be here in about five minutes so I'd enjoy the peace while you can" he told his son with a smile, Danny perked up at the news. He lived and breathed for his family and had missed his sons more than he could ever say.

"Thanks Dad" he told his father honestly, he knew that the situation had to be hard on him- he had already lost one son in the last twelve months, he really didn't need to face losing another.

"Are you warm enough Danny?" Frank asked him lightly, trying not to fuss, but desperate to wrap the younger man up in a blanket and mollycoddle him.

"Yeah Dad" Danny replied, patiently. Frank squeezed his shoulder before he left him to go and start the dinner- hoping that his son would feel up to eating something.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Dinner started off as a sedate affair, with Danny finally back at the table, but none of the family could deny how poorly he looked. Danny himself was quiet, as he adjusted to be being back at the family home. His bruised hands held his cutlery lightly as he ate slowly and precisely, not willing to risk getting sick.

"Uncle Danny?" Nicky asked softly, and he looked up at her tone. "What's it like having cancer?" she asked him, in her inquisitive manner. Erin looked up sharply.

"Nicky" she admonished her daughter, but Danny's quiet voice cut her off.

"No Erin, it's ok" he told her softly. He took a sip of the water to ease his aching throat.

"Sorry Uncle Danny, I don't mean to upset anyone" Nicky commented, her tone hesitant at the silence around the dining table since her question.

"It's ok Nicky" he told her, he didn't blame her for being curious. "It's very hard to explain" he started, noticing that the whole family were listening avidly to every word that he uttered. "It drains everything from you, everything that you thought was important suddenly isn't. Every argument that you have ever had just doesn't matter anymore. It drains your emotions so that you feel everything so much more keenly- but stop caring at the same time, as your sole focus becomes fighting this horrible disease that only wants to kill you" he told them, his eyes distant as he verbalised thoughts that had never been spoken. "It drains you physically so that every single thing that you do feels like a marathon. It saps your dignity as you are constantly poked and prodded in new ways- but suddenly it doesn't matter because if it saves your life let them poke away" he continued, his voice wavering slightly as he contemplated what would happen if it didn't save his life. Seeing his slight lapse Linda reached out and clasped his hand in her own tenderly stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "It's like looking down the barrel of a gun, or having explosives strapped to you- but having no idea if they are live or not, and if they are when they are set to explode. Everything speeds up, every single thing that you wanted to do with your life seeming so distant, but at the same time life slows down as all that matters is dragging your butt out of bed and drawing your next breath" he told them. The room silent as it soaked in all of the information that the usually closed man had just shared with them, for once showing them insight as to what was going on in his head. Erin wiped at her eyes as she felt tears welling there- no one should ever have to battle this wretched disease- least of all her brave, selfless, loveable brother. Misreading the silence for discomfort Danny took a deep breath. "Sorry guys, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" he commented, pushing his chair back and getting tiredly to his feet. Frank also got to his feet and placed his hand on his son's shoulder gently turning him to look at him.

"Yes son you should have, and I am mighty glad that you did" he told him softly before pulling him into his arms, and holding him.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you for all of your reviews, I am really glad that you are enjoying this story! Please keep reading, reviewing and alerting for this, it really means the world.

Chapter Six

Danny lay awake staring at the ceiling, waiting to get up and go to his appointment for follow up. He was praying that the chemo had worked, and he was in remission. He got up slowly, and swung his legs out of the bed. He got to his feet and slowly made the bed, not missing the clumps of hair on his pillow. He sighed to himself, thanking his lucky stars that he had short hair to start with. He tidied the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. He had hardly slept, and was exhausted but he was desperate to find out what he was faced with now. He opened the cabinet and took out his toothbrush, putting paste on it before brushing his teeth. He didn't even flinch at the blood that stained the sink as he spat, he was used to it by now. He leant against the sink to gather his strength, before going back to the bedroom to get dressed. He made his way downstairs and joined his wife and sons for breakfast. Linda kissing him in greeting as he sat down at the table. Frank handed him a glass of juice and his medication, while Henry placed a plate of toast in front of him. Danny wordlessly drank the juice and swallowed the pills, and simply pushed the plate of food away in disinterest.

"You should eat Danny" Henry admonished him gently, Danny sighed before picking up a small piece of toast and nibbling on the edge of it.

"Yeah Dad, you need to eat, you're getting to skinny" Sean told his father in the manner that only a young boy could. Danny didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the comment, so settled for ruffling his son's hair and finishing the slice of toast.

"You all set?" Frank asked his son gently, he nodded as he got to his feet. He kissed each of his son's before turning and hugging his wife. He wished that she could come with him, but she had to take the boy's to school, they had been unsettled enough lately.

"See you soon babe" Danny told his wife as she held him close, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Good luck" she whispered. "I love you".

"I love you too" he replied, before following his Dad out of the door.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Just hit me with it" Danny told the consultant, he had gone for his tests and then he had gone for lunch with his father to await the results. Neither man could face small talk as they were just as nervous for the results. Now the moment was here, both generations of Reagans feared it as much as they were desperate for it.

"Danny, I am pleased to say that the chemotherapy has done its job" the consultant told them and Danny released a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. "I am very pleased to say that you are now in remission" he continued, and his face broke into a genuine smile at delivering the news.

"Oh thank god" Frank muttered, his eyes welling with moisture.

"Now we have to look at where we go next" the consultant continued. "As we discussed prior to you starting your treatment, we now have to look at the possibility of a bone marrow transplant" he told them. "Whilst you were in as a patient, your sister, your brother and your father came in for tests to see if they were a match" he told his patient, and could tell that this was news to Danny by the look of shock on his face. "Your brother is a perfect match" he told him.

"What does it involve?" Danny asked, concerned now for what his brother had apparently volunteered for without him even being consulted.

"Basically you will be put straight on a course of medication that prepares your body for the transplant, there are side effects- but none worse than you have already experienced" he informed him. "Your brother would then undergo a procedure that is uncomfortable, and carries a slight risk- but it is very rare that the donor experiences any major issues" he told them, seeing that Danny's main concern was for his brother's welfare.

"What happens to him afterwards?" Danny asked softly.

"He would be admitted for a couple of days just for safety sake to monitor him, he would then be discharged with a course of antibiotics. Within a month he would be fully back to normal" he told him. Danny nodded absorbing the information, not wanting to put his brother in any danger whether it be voluntarily or not.

"Okay, and if we go with this what happens?" Danny asked, emphasising the if in the sentence.

"Your brother's stem cells would be transplanted to replace yours. You would need to be admitted for roughly a month" he told his patient and Danny looked at him incredulously. "I know that it seems a long time, but there is a risk of infection- which would be fatal, and also Graft Versus Host disease, which occurs if the stem cells attack your body or your body rejects the cells" he continued. Danny leant forward and rubbed his hands over his tired and weary face. "This is the best option for long term recovery" he concluded.

"How long before everything back to normal?" he asked softly.

"Twelve months, barring no complications" he replied.

"Twelve months?" Danny repeated, his tone disbelieving.

"Barring no complications" the consultant reinforced.

"What do we do, if we decide to go ahead with this?" Danny asked, his father looking up in shock at his son's hesitation.

"I have already spoken to Jamie, and he is coming by this afternoon for the last few tests to be completed. Then we will arrange for you to come back in on Monday to start the course of medication, two weeks after that we will arrange the transplant" the consultant told him. "Do you have any questions?" he asked finally, and when both men shook their heads as if in a daze and left the premises to the awaiting car.

"Danny, you are going to have the transplant aren't you?" Frank asked in concern.

"I don't want Jamie putting himself at risk" Danny replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Don't you think that it's his decision to make?" Frank asked softly. Danny sighed, and shook his head to himself.

"Can we swing by the precinct?" he asked finally.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Frank asked in surprise.

"I just want to check in and sign off some of my cases, you can drop me off and I'll catch a ride back" Danny replied, needing something to do that was just normal. Frank hesitated, before catching the look in his son's eye.

"Sure" he finally replied, and after speaking briefly to the driver they headed to Danny's office.

"Thanks Dad" Danny replied softly. He got out of the car gingerly and headed in to his desk, his partner was sat flicking through a file opposite.

"Hey Jackie" he greeted softly, as he moved around the desk and took his seat.

"Hi Danny!" she greeted, pleased to see her partner for the first time in two weeks. Everything had been kept very hush hush as to why he was off work, and his cell had been switched off ever since she dropped him off at home that day. She took a long look at her friend, he still looked pale, and his face looked weary. He had lost even more weight than when she had last seen him, and his clothes practically hung from his frame. "How you doing?" she asked him softly. He looked up and met her eyes, not sure where to start.

"You fancy going to grab a coffee?" he finally asked her softly.

"Sure" she replied, sensing that she really wasn't going to like what was coming.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you so much for the reviews! I am posting this now as I am not home all day on tomorrow, or Saturday so I figured I better update now before I get lynched!

Chapter Seven

The partners walked in silence through the city, stopping at a Starbucks and buying a coffee each to go, before going to sit in Central Park, Jackie allowed his partner the silence that she felt that he craved. Finally they sat on a bench and sipped at their coffee. Finally she could take the silence no longer.

"So what's going on with you Reagan?" she asked softly, gently punching his arm in a sign of friendship. He smiled lightly at the action, he had missed his partner the last few weeks, and wished that he had contacted her sooner.

"I've been sick Jackie" he told her gently.

"What kind of sick?" she asked carefully, already feeling that this was more serious than the flu.

"I have got leukaemia Jack" he told her, his voice carrying a depth of emotions that she rarely heard from him. She gasped at the words, shocked that he was so ill and she had known nothing about it. "I'm in remission now, thank god" he told her, blinking through the moisture that rushed to his eyes at his words.

"So you're all better?" she asked, confused.

"The disease is in remission, but the chemo killed off healthy stim cells as well as the cancer cells" he told her, verbalising things for the first time. "The consultant says that the best option is for a bone marrow transplant" he continued, blinking furiously.

"Who is the donor?" she asked, placing her arm around her partner's shoulder to offer whatever comfort she could.

"Jamie, if I let him" he replied quietly.

"Hey, what do you mean if you let him Reagan!" she retorted, confused by his apparent refusal to allow his brother to help him.

"It's dangerous, I don't want him putting himself at risk" Danny replied, his tone weary.

"And what happens if you don't have the transplant?" Jackie asked, her concern growing for the defeated tone of her friend's voice.

"I don't know, I guess that the cancer may come back" he replied, lost for what to do.

"Danny, I think you're crazy. You need the transplant, your little brother is willing to give you the transplant- and it is the best chance of you being healthy, why won't you do it?" she replied, her tone carrying her confusion.

"I can't Jackie, I can't let my kid brother do that for me, what if it makes him sick?" he commented, looking away.

"That's a big if Danny, Jamie knows the risks, and is willing to do it anyway. He loves you Danny and wants to help you" she told him, pulling him towards her. "You don't always have to look after other people Danny, sometimes you have to think of yourself and what you need. You need to get well Danny, you have two small boys that need their Daddy, you have your beautiful wife and your Dad. Hell you have me Danny and I need you to get better" she told him, speaking from her heart. He sighed against her, he could see the logic in her argument, he wasn't totally convinced, but he could understand that it was the right thing to do, he just wasn't sure that he could do it.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Hey Dad" Jamie greeted as his father returned home from the hospital. "Where's Danny?" he asked, confused that his father was alone.

"He wanted to drop by the precinct. I think he just wanted some time to himself to think" Frank replied with a sigh. He was worried sick about his eldest child, he was so ill and hell bent on not accepting the help that he needed to survive.

"How did it go?" Jamie asked quietly, handing a beer to his father who accepted it gratefully.

"As well as can be expected really" Frank replied. "He is remission, thank god" he stated, and he meant the praise for god helping his son. "The consultant says that the bone marrow transplant is the best option for his long term recovery" he concluded, taking a long slug of the beer.

"The centre called me earlier to go in for the last few tests" Jamie replied.

"Are you sure that you want to do this son?" Frank asked his youngest quietly. Jamie looked up in confusion.

"Of course" he replied indignantly. "I would do anything to make sure that Danny could get healthy" he continued, surprised at the question.

"I thought as much Jamie. You should know though- Danny is resisting it" he told the young rookie.

"Why?" he asked in surprised, surely his brother would want to get better.

"He is trying to protect you" Frank replied softly, trying to tread carefully.

"He doesn't need to protect me, I can look after myself" Jamie scoffed.

"Jamie, your brother is hurting. Whether he likes to admit it or not at the moment he is tired and vulnerable and his emotions are all over the place from the illness and the drugs. He has put the walls to protect himself, and I think in doing so his big brother persona is stepping in to protect you" Frank reasoned. "I think he would just feel responsible if anything were to happen to you" he concluded.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, but he will die if he doesn't let me help" Jamie replied, his tone carrying his desperation.

"We won't let that happen" Frank assured him, squeezing his son's arm, and praying that his assurances were true.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny walked for some time when Jackie had headed back to work, he wanted some time alone with his thoughts. His emotions were all over the place, and he wasn't used to feeling so out of control. He hated the overwhelming sense of weakness that lingered around him, he hated the looks of pity he got from those around him, he hated his family treating him with kid gloves, and he hated himself for getting for sick in the first place. He wasn't designed to cope with things such as this, bullets and explosions he could deal with- but this was out of his experience. He was exhausted, he had only walked for three blocks before he had been forced to give up and sit on a bench for some rest, just another reminder of his weakness. He sighed and closed his eyes hearing Jackie's words over and over in his mind- maybe she was right and he should let Jamie help, but then what if something happened to his brother? He would never forgive himself. He rubbed his hands through his hair, and almost sobbed at the clumps of his brown hair that came out between his fingers. He looked around him, and saw a barbers shop across the street- at least this was something he could control.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Linda rushed through the front door with her boys, desperate to see her husband. She was surprised to find him nowhere to be found.

"Where's Danny?" she asked her father in law softly.

"He hasn't come home yet" he replied, trying to force his own worry out of his tone.

"Where did he go?" she asked, concerned already.

"He wanted to drop by the precinct" Frank replied, about to continue when the front door once more opened and the subject of their conversation stepped through it.

"Hi" Danny greeted softly, and Linda gasped as she took in her husband's new appearance. He looked like they had gone back in time fifteen years to when he was in the marine corps, his hair was cropped to the scalp, his soft brown locks nowhere to be seen. The sight brought tears to her eyes, as she recognised why he had gone to such an extreme.

"Hi babe" she finally replied, stepping forward to hug her husband and relieved when he fully returned the embrace. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom, before sitting her down on the bed. He sat beside her and told her everything that happened that day, when he had finished the two of them laid back in the bed entwined in each other and allowed sleep to claim them.

Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

NaleyOTH23- Aw sorry to make you cry! I am glad that you are enjoying this story, if that's the right word to use. I am really pleased that you can feel the emotions that I am trying to convey! Thank you for your review, and please keep reading and reviewing.

Nyiestra- Thanks hun!

Ryan's Daughter- thank you, I am glad that you are still enjoying this story!

Accounting Professional- thank you for your review and I am glad that you are still enjoying this.

Thank you to everyone for reading, I hope that I am doing the subject matter justice. Please keep reading and letting me know your thoughts on this.

Chapter Eight

"Well Jamie, your blood work has come back and you match six out of the six antigens so you are the perfect candidate for a donor for Danny" the consultant told Jamie with a smile.

"That's fantastic" the young man replied with a smile, pleased that he was on track to help his brother get back to health- if only he could convince him to accept. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Well I am seeing Danny in a couple of days, so I will get him started on the necessary medications to support the treatment and then as long as he responds well and stays as healthy as he can we can schedule the surgery for ten days' time" the consultant replied. He was always pleased when a viable donor was willing to help, it was easier than going to the database. Jamie got to his feet, shook hands with the consultant and went on his way. he was heading straight to the precinct to speak with his captain, he needed to make sure that he could have the leave to be Danny's donor. He knew that Renzulli had already paved the way for his request, but he was still nervous asking for the time, plus he knew that Danny would hate everyone knowing of his illness. With a sigh he walked through the doors and headed straight in to finalise it.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny loved days like this, before he got sick he hadn't realised how much he had missed this. He was sat in his father's back yard just playing with boys. Just watching them laugh and run around like they didn't have a care in the world. He couldn't imagine life without his sons, they were his life. Days like this made him feel alive, they made him realise what he would miss out on if he gave up, they made him realise that he needed to accept help.

"Daddy?" Sean's voice drew him out of his reverie, and he told to his son- unable to prevent the smile that formed on his face just by being with him. "Daddy, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Danny smiled.

"Yeah Sean, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he replied, ruffling his son's hair gently.

"Because you look really pale and your nose is bleeding" the young boy replied sadly. Danny raised his hand to his face and immediately saw that his son wasn't seeing things, his nose was bleeding. Danny blinked back tears of overwhelming sadness at his plight. He wasn't a man that believed in self-pity- but right at that moment he cursed every god he could think of for giving him this disease- for making him face his own mortality like never before and for having to think of his wife left as a widow and his children fatherless.

"Keep playing with your brother" Danny told his son softly trying to smile so as to not scare the boy. He got to his feet, taking a moment for his vision to settle before he headed into the house. As he stepped through the door he narrowly avoided walking straight into his Dad.

"Danny?" Frank called as his son kept going past him. Danny didn't reply, and Frank made to follow him only stopping when he noticed the small drops of blood on the kitchen floor. He paused, and closed his eyes against the negative thoughts that rushed through his mind. It seemed as though the treatment his son was undergoing was affecting him as much as the disease itself, he just hoped that Danny was strong enough to keep fighting. After a few moments he went to locate his son. "Danny?" he questioned quietly as his son walked back down the stairs. "Nose bleed?" he asked softly, and Danny nodded in reply.

"Sean spotted it" he told his Dad sadly. Frank sighed, knowing how that must have made his son feel, he had tried constantly to keep his sons ignorant to the battle he was undergoing and it would have broken his heart for his son to be scared by something.

"He'll be ok" Frank replied, and Danny nodded mutely, his mind whirling with a hundred and one thoughts and feelings. "Danny have you given the bone marrow transplant any more thought?" he asked softly, not wanting to push his son- but also desperately wanting him to get well. Danny sighed.

"I have thought of nothing else" Danny replied, his voice barely a whisper and then without a backward glance he left the room.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Jamie walked through the door and found his father and grandfather in the midst of a heated discussion.

"Dad?" he questioned softly.

"Sorry Jamie- we were just discussing your brother" Frank replied tiredly. This situation was draining him, all he wanted was for Danny to be well and be happy again. He wasn't used to this tired, pale lifeless version of his son and he doubted if he ever would be. His eldest son had always been so full of life, so animated and passionate, now he was a shadow of the man that they loved. Frank just hoped that he would be able to battle his way back to them.

"I'm going to go and talk to him" Jamie stated quietly before heading into the yard to see his brother. As he stepped out he saw the older man just sat on the grass alone and staring into the distance. He walked up behind him quietly and sat down beside him, Danny turned to look at him and the rookie saw such desperation and pain in those brown eyes that he almost gasped.

"Are you going to let me help you?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I can't, if something happened to you how could I live with that" Danny replied, his voice barely audible.

"And if you don't and something happens to you, how can I live with that?" Jamie countered. Danny didn't answer immediately, having not expected his brother's words.

"I don't think I'm strong enough for this Jamie" Danny told him with such desperation in his voice. "Even with the transplant they don't guarantee anything after five years, what if it comes back?" Danny asked, his voice almost a sob. Jamie couldn't bear it any more, he put his arm around his brother's shoulders- an action that was rarely allowed.

"you could step into an investigation and get shot, but it wouldn't stop you from going to the scene would it?" he reasoned lightly, desperate to get through to his brother any way he could. "Danny you have two young boys and a wife that love you more than life itself, you can't just give in to it."

"I'm not giving in" Danny replied, his voice stronger. The thought of his family being without him broke his heart- he couldn't even think about it.

"Then let me be your donor" Jamie asked, his voice carrying his own desperation and fear. Danny paused, and Jamie took his hesitation as his brother thinking about it. Jamie pulled his brother in closer, hoping that the contact would bring at least some comfort to him. It was only after a few moments that he realised that his brother's head was nodding against his shoulder. "Is that a yes?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll do it. If you are sure?" Danny replied, hating his weakness in front of his baby brother. Jamie smiled to himself, grateful that Danny had seen sense and was accepting his help. From the kitchen window Frank stood and watched his two children, and couldn't have been prouder.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope that my portrayal of Danny's emotions, as well as the reactions and feelings of his family are as accurate as possible, as I really want to do the subject matter justice and really wouldn't want to cause any offence to anyone.

Chapter Nine

Once Danny had agreed to allow Jamie to be his donor, none of the Reagans were willing to allow him any time to change his mind. Frank had his son's appointment booked and his prescription filled within hours, and suddenly things were moving along and there was a chance that his son might fight hard enough to win this battle. Linda was silently relieved that her husband had decided to go down the treatment path that offered him the best chance of long term good health. Before any of them knew it the day had come for Danny to be readmitted to hospital. The detective had one more night at home, before he had to spend a month at the treatment centre. Linda watched him with a sad smile as he played with his sons, his skin holding more colour than it had for weeks and his smile more genuine than she had seen for a long time. As she watched, Danny called his sons over to him, and they sat either side of him, one arm draped round each of their shoulders as he pulled them tight.

"Is he okay?" a voice asked from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned round to find Erin watching her brother out of the window- much how she had been.

"I think he is as ok as he could be" Linda replied carefully, knowing that Erin was as equally terrified for her brother as Linda was.

"He will fight this Linda" she told her sister in law softly. "He doesn't know how to give in".

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Danny sat on the grass, his arms around his beloved sons, he had been dreading this moment, even though he cherished the contact. He had a mere fifteen hours left at home, and he couldn't bear saying goodbye to his boys. He sighed as he held them, neither of them were stupid- they both knew that something was going on they just didn't know what.

"Boys, you know how I have been kinda sick lately" he commented, and at both of their nods he continued, his voice husky with emotion. "Well I have got to go away for a while to let the doctors take care of me" he told them, and felt moisture gather in his eyes at the pure sadness that he saw on the boys' faces.

"When are you going?" Sean asked softly.

"Tomorrow morning" he replied, hating himself for hurting them like this.

"Will we be able to come and see you?" Jack asked, sniffing through his tears.

"In a few days, you can" he told them, not wanting them to see him directly after the transplant for fear of how he would look to them.

"I don't want you to go Daddy" Sean sobbed, frightened at the thought of his Dad leaving them.

"I know son, but I have got to. I'll be home as soon as I can" he promised, meaning every word.

"Are you going to die?" Jack asked, his voice trembling as he thought of losing his Daddy.

"Not if I can help it boys" he vowed, and he pulled both of them into him so tightly that they could hardly breath- although neither of them complained.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Later that evening after the family had gathered for an early meal, in view of Jamie and Danny being nil by mouth from that evening, Danny was laid on the bed in childhood room his wife beside him. They lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling each lost in their own thoughts. Linda reached over and took Danny's hand in her own, hoping to offer his some silent support and channel her strength.

"I wish this was over" he whispered into the darkness, and at his words she moved in closer and rested her head on his chest, seeking comfort in the steady beating of his heart.

"I know sweety, six weeks and it will be" she told him, her voice conveying the conviction of her words.

"I wish that there was some guarantee of that" he replied, concerned for what his future held and hating the constant facing of his own mortality.

"You know that this gives you your best chance don't you? Gives us our best chance" she clarified. He nodded silently against her, and she held him tighter, hoping that he would always be beside her for her to hold and cherish. "You will get through this Danny" she told him, "you never give in to anything and this will be no different".

"I don't want to give in to it" he replied, his voice choked with the depth of feeling he felt for the woman in his arms. "I'm scared Linda, I have never been so scared in all my life" he told her, and it was the first time that she had ever heard him utter those words.

End Chapter Nine

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thank you for all of the reviews! I am glad that I don't appear to be offending anyone, please keep reading and reviewing this.

Chapter Ten

Danny laid on his hospital bed, unflattering gown draped around his shoulders, his brother beside him in matching attire.

"You ok?" he asked his younger brother quietly.

"I'm starving" Jamie replied with a smile, and Danny couldn't help the grin that crossed his face at the comment.

"I'll shout you a burger when I get out of here" he replied with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that" Jamie replied, smiling at seeing his brother seeming relatively perky.

"I know you will" Danny whispered in reply, his stomach churning at the thought of the ordeal his brother was about to put himself through for his benefit. "You best get through this Jamie" he told his brother seriously.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Danny" Jamie replied with a smile. "I'm going to be fine, and so are you" he told the older man with as much conviction in his voice as he could muster.

"You both are" a third voice entered the conversation, and both boys looked up to see their father walking into the room.

"How are you so sure?" Danny asked him uncertainly.

"I'm your father, and I know these things" he answered with a smile leaving no room for argument. "You boys both ready?" he asked them softly, worried sick about both his sons, even though he knew in his head that Jamie was at very little risk, his heart still pounded in fear for him. And his Danny, his brave selfless first born, he just prayed that no complications hit him and he would get his son back.

"Can you ask Linda to come in?" Danny asked his father softly, just needing to see his wife before he was taken away.

"Sure" Frank replied. "Do either of you need anything else?" he asked quietly.

"No thanks Dad" Jamie replied with a smile, not a trace of fear showing on his young face. Frank nodded and left the room to get his daughter in law.

"I do appreciate what you're doing Jamie" Danny told his brother softly.

"I know, you'd do the same for me" Jamie replied.

"In a heartbeat" Danny commented, and he meant it. "But thank you, I know words aren't enough, but thank you Jamie" Danny continued, his eyes feeling with moisture at the depth of feeling that went with his words. Jamie felt his throat tighten, as he was overwhelmed with love for his brother.

"Just having you healthy and with us is thanks enough" Jamie replied when he was able to speak around the lump in his throat. Danny nodded in acknowledgement of his brother's words, and rested his head back against his pillow- wishing that he could fast forward time, even if just a few hours and know that his brother had made it through okay.

"Hey babe" Linda's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Hi" he greeted, and pulled her towards him, he held her until the doctors came to collect both brothers, and even then reluctantly let her go- praying that he would see her again soon.

"Good luck" Linda whispered to her husband, squeezing his shoulder as he was wheeled away from her. She turned to her brother in law and drew him into a hug "Thank you Jamie, good luck" she told him with a squeeze, before he too was wheeled away and she was left to the dreaded wait along with her father and sister in law.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"They will get through this" Erin told her family emphatically. "Jamie is young and healthy, and will be back out in an hour complaining that he is starved, and Danny is too stubborn to do anything other than fight this and get through it" she continued. "The biggest fight is going to be us telling him he can't go back to work when he starts nagging to" she finished, desperate to make all three of them believe her words. Linda offered her a weakened smile.

"I have never seen him like this" Linda whispered. "He looks so lost and so small" she continued, used to seeing her husband full of life, brave and in the face of anyone he thought was in the wrong, yet now he appeared young and vulnerable- two things that he would hate to be considered.

"He'll get through this and bounce back and he'll be driving you crazy again in no time" Frank told her, believing it to be true, he missed the heated debates around the dinner time, he missed discussing active cases with the talented detective his son had become and he missed the laughter, he really missed the laughter. Wordlessly the three sat down and waited in silence, lost in their own thoughts, fears and concerns.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thank you again for your continued support with this story, I have deliberately kept the chapters fairly short so far as I am fully aware that it is quite a heavy subject matter and I didn't want to run the risk of overdoing it. Anyway on with the next chapter and thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed the sequel to Blood and Thunder, One Shot that I posted last night- please keep it all coming!

Chapter Eleven

It felt like an eternity to the waiting group, when Jamie was finally wheeled out, in reality it had been a mere two hours. Frank breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his youngest child safe and sound, if not slightly groggy in front of him.

"How you doing?" he whispered softly to his youngest.

"Am ok" Jamie replied softly, his sleepy eyes locked onto his father's face. "Danny?" he questioned softly.

"No update yet" Frank replied squeezing his son's hand softly. "You get some rest son, we'll let you know when we hear anything" he promised, and his son's only acknowledgement was a small nod as his eyes drifted shut and he fell into a much needed sleep.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank remained beside his youngest son as the time ticked by, he knew that Jamie would be sore for a few days, especially around his hips- but nothing that the boy couldn't handle, and nothing that he wouldn't trade for helping his brother. He just hoped that his brother would still be here in a few years to prove this was the right decision.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"How long has he been in there for?" Linda asked her sister in law quietly, her nerves jangling as she waited for word on her husband.

"Four hours" Erin replied, equally as worried about her brother.

"Shouldn't be too much longer" Linda replied hopeful that her husband would soon be re-joining them, and sure enough thirty minutes later her words were confirmed and the consultant came straight out to talk to them. "Just wait one second while I get his father" she requested softly, hustling to get Frank so that she didn't have to repeat the words of the doctor. Within seconds the two were back and eager for the update.

"Everything went to plan with both Jamie and Danny. Jamie just needs some rest and hopefully we will be able to discharge him tomorrow with a course of antibiotics- although he should avoid any exertion for the next week just to be on the safe side" he told them with a smile pleased that things had gone well.

"What about Danny?" Erin asked, her face showing the concern she felt for her brother.

"Danny came through it okay and he is stable, just sleeping now. The danger will be keeping free of any infections over the next couple of weeks- he will be on an aggressive regime of IV antibiotics and nutrients. He will feel very weak and tired for probably the next two weeks, but hopefully will start to feel more human after that" he continued.

"Can we see him?" Linda asked softly, just desperate to see with her own eyes that her husband really was doing ok.

"He is just getting settled in a sterile room, I'll come and get you when you can see him- but you will have to take some precautions" he pre warned them.

"What sort of precautions?" Frank asked in concern.

"Face masks, head coverings, and shoe coverings- he can't take any risks of Danny picking up an infection" the consultant replied seriously, and all three Reagans nodded in instant agreement. Frank squeezed Linda's hand in a show of support before getting to his feet.

"I am just going to check on Jamie and update him if he's awake" he told the two ladies, before heading off to his youngest.

"He's going to be okay" Linda stated, more convinced than she had been since her husband had been diagnosed.

"Of course he is, Danny is too stubborn to be anything else" Erin replied with a smile, relieved that finally things were seemingly going her brother's way. A nurse appeared in front of them a few moments later.

"if you want to come this way and get changed" she invited them, just as she spoke Frank appeared beside her.

"I'll let you two stay with Danny, I'll stay with Jamie and switch with Erin in a while" he suggested and his daughter nodded in agreement, before the Reagan women followed the nurse. They smiled at the items she handed them to wear, but put them on without argument. They chuckled as they caught sight of each other, and then each washed their hands thoroughly before stepping into the room.

Danny laid on his back, blood pressure cuff around one arm, monitor attached to his chest to measure his heart rate, plus several other leads and wires that monitored his progress. They both stepped in closer to the recovering man. Linda carefully reached out and held his hand.

"Danny?" she questioned softly, checking if he was awake. Sleepy brown eyes finally appeared under heavy lids and locked onto her.

"Linda?" he asked, confused from the drugs pumping around his battered system.

"I'm here babe" she replied quietly.

"How you feeling Danny?" Erin asked reaching out for her brother's other arm feeling the overwhelming urge to touch her brother to reassure herself that he was there and alive.

"Groggy" he replied, his voice strained as he turned his head and caught sight of his sister. His brow furrowed in confusion at their attire. "What are you wearing?" he asked with a weak smile. Linda and Erin exchanged a sheepish glance at his amusement.

"All your visitors have to dress like this Danny to protect you from infection" Erin replied, trying to appear matter of fact but also recognising how fragile her brother's health truly was at that moment in time. He chuckled as much as his tired aching body would allow.

"Oh babe, I know I always talked to you about the whole nurse's dress up thing, but this is not what I had in mind" he whispered to his wife with as much of a cheeky grin as he could muster. Linda laughed out loud at his words.

"Well, we'll work on that when you come home" she whispered back gently caressing her husband's face and wishing that she could kiss him. Danny turned his head into her touch, relishing it.

"Jamie?" he enquired softly, knowing that any second sleep would claim him and he needed to know that his brother was safe.

"He's fine Danny, you rest" Erin reassured him, and it took no persuasion for him to follow her advice.

End Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sorry for the long gap between updates! I have been ridiculously busy with work sending me away from home! Anyway please keep reading and reviewing this!

Aeidhryn- thank you for your comments. I don't feel that Danny is 'crying all the time', although this does portray him being emotional and shedding a tear- which could be deemed as slightly out of character for the Danny we all know and love. The medication that someone has to take that is suffering from Leukaemia can affect your emotions- the side effects range from exhaustion to nausea and basically leave you feeling pretty shocking and very down emotionally- that added with the fact that you are forced to face your own mortality, and contemplate your family being left behind and I can imagine that emotions would get the better of you- even someone as stoic as Danny. I hope that answers the questions that you raised, thank you for taking the time to review.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed- all comments are appreciated! Please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Twelve

Jamie had no idea how long he had been asleep for when he finally opened his heavy eyes to find his sister sat beside him.

"Hey" he greeted, his voice croaky and his throat dry.

"Hi Jamie, how you feeling?" she asked him with a smile moving closer to her younger sibling.

"Bit sore, but okay" he replied honestly. "How's Danny?" he asked, concerned that he had somehow failed his older brother.

"He is ok Jamie, he was awake and talking- now he is resting. Dad is in with him along with Linda" she replied, keen to reassure her brother that everything was going smoothly.

"Good" Jamie replied with a smile, he was tired and ached all over, but all things considered he felt all right. He just wanted to go home and get life back to normal- although he knew that that wouldn't happen until his brother was home safely.

"Jamie, will you be okay for a minute if I just go and get the doctor? They wanted to see you as soon as you woke up" Erin questioned softly, knowing that her youngest brother must be going through a range of emotions that she couldn't fully comprehend.

"I'll be fine" he replied with conviction and with a simple smile she nodded and left the room.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

As Danny opened his eyes, his stomach rolled with nausea so intense that he felt the bile rising in his throat. He rolled to his side lethargically, and was grateful to whoever had wordlessly placed a kidney dish under his chin as he coughed and retched- his throat burning and his chest heaving. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the burning shame of hot tears rolling down his cheeks as his pain overwhelmed him.

"Easy Danny, it's ok son" a soothingly familiar voice hushed him, as he eased him back onto the bed gently.

"Dad?" Danny questioned softly, swallowing down on the nausea that continued to rush through him.

"It's okay Danny, I'm here" Frank replied, his voice calm and confident as always. Danny carefully blinked his eyes open, his body a mass of aches and pains and his head pounding.

"I'm okay" Danny stated, his voice cracking at his words. Frank chuckled at his son's stubbornness that he had undoubtedly inherited from his father.

"Sure you are Danny" he replied with a grin that was hidden by the mask. "But you sure as hell will be" he stated with so much conviction that Danny actually felt strengthened by it.

"I know Dad, I know" he replied, his deep brown bloodshot eyes locking on to his father's, absorbing whatever strength he could from the older man. Frank smiled, he had always known that his eldest was a strong and courageous man- he had just never thought that he would have to prove it time and time again and in this way.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Henry paced frantically, he loved spending time with his great grandsons, but he also desperately longed to check on his grandsons. He had been updated over the phone, but it wasn't the same as seeing that they were ok with his own eyes. The family had been through enough- first Frank's wife had passed away, then Joe had been killed and now this. He just prayed that they would all come through it, prayed that they would all be strong enough to.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank smiled fondly as he looked at his now sleeping son, his eldest looked so young and vulnerable in his drug induced slumber. His closely cropped dark hair and the pallor of his skin reinforcing to Frank the height of his son's illness. He couldn't believe that they had come so close to losing him, he knew that his son had faced things that no man ever should- especially one of Danny's age. The things that he had seen in the marines when he was deployed to Iraq Frank could only guess at, he could join the dots and draw assumptions- but he would never know what his son had been through as Danny had never spoken to him about it, he doubted if he ever would. He knew that the detective had faced every conceivable element of society since he had joined the police department all those years ago- he had seen things and done things that members of the public couldn't fathom, but yet he did it day in and day out without complaint and was proud to be of service to the citizens of New York- proud to wear his badge and willing to draw his gun if he needed to, hell he was willing to, and had taken a bullet if he needed to, and then this happens. An illness drains the life from him and threatens to take him away permanently, and all they could do was sit by and watch. Frank sighed as his thoughts spiralled, they couldn't let it happen- he had come this far and they would make sure that he kept fighting.

End Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Thank you to those that have reviewed.

Chapter Thirteen

The next week passed in a blur for Danny Reagan- he felt exhausted and slept most of the days, was still on a liquid diet and felt lower than he ever had, but the doctors were hopeful for his recovery. Jamie had been discharged after a couple of days observation and was resting at the Reagan's family home for a few days- other than that the youngest member of the clan had fared well out of the incident, a fact that every single member of the Reagan family were incredibly grateful for- especially Danny. Danny had developed a mild grade infection, which initially had caused great concern, but after a few days on aggressive antibiotics he had finally turned a corner and seemed to be doing better. It was on the eighth day since the transplant that his partner was finally allowed to visit with him, she hadn't expected to be handed a gown and a mask prior to stepping through the doorway, but took it regardless. She was overwhelmed with sadness upon seeing her partner, he looked tired and small- words she would never have associated with her friend before.

"Hey Reagan" she greeted softly as she stood beside him.

"Hi" he whispered, turning weary eyes towards his partner, his face pale and gaunt.

"You look like hell" she told him, and her blunt words made the recovering man chuckle- the first laughter to have escaped him for what felt like a long time.

"Thank you" he replied with a smile, "I feel it too" he added, in a rare display of honesty.

"So when do you get to break out of this place?" she asked him as she sat down next to his bed.

"Another two weeks if everything goes to plan" he replied.

"What do they have to do?" she asked in interest, not really knowing much about her friend's illness.

"Just keep running tests and make sure that my body isn't rejecting the stem cells, and make sure that the cancer hasn't fought back" he told her, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Can you eat yet?" she asked him, and noticed how he somehow managed to turn even paler at her words.

"Christ no" he replied.

"You're all skin and bones Reagan" she told him, her tone sad.

"I know, I'll make up for it eventually" he replied, although in his mind he felt as though he would never manage to eat again without the nausea overwhelming him.

"I am sure you will" Jackie replied, before filling her partner in on everything he had been missing in relation to work.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Two weeks later when Jackie revisited her partner it was like seeing a different person, he was sat up in his hospital bed, idly flicking through a magazine. Although he looked nothing like the Danny Reagan that she knew and loved- he was a far cry from the ghost like figure she had last seen.

"You look better" she commented as she walked in, this time without the garb.

"You mean human?" he replied with a smile. She chuckled at his statement.

"Let's not push things too far" she replied. "So how are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Much better" he told her "Should be going home in a few more days- and will be back at work before you know it" he continued.

"Danny, slow it down partner, over my dead body will you come back to work before a doctor says so" she replied with a warning glance.

"I always knew you loved me" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, I just can't train anyone else to make my coffee the way that you do" she replied, "so seriously how are you doing?" she asked him with a more serious tone.

"Better Jack, I promise, still in remission, the cells are staying put and no more infections" he told her- his own relief clear in his voice and in the genuine smile that graced his handsome face.

"I bet Linda can't wait for you to come home" she commented softly, knowing that her partner's marriage was as strong as the day they had got married, their love for each other carried in every gaze and every word.

"I certainly can't" a third voice entered the conversation, and Linda stepped forward, smiling in greeting at Jackie and leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her husband's forehead. "Hi babe" she whispered.

"Hi beautiful" he replied with a smile, and his tenderly reached out and took her hand. "I knew you had missed my charm" he commented cheekily and Jackie laughed outright.

"I think I will leave you two lovebirds alone" she stated as she got to her feet, "I'm come by and see you at home" she told her partner quietly, before leaving.

"I hope she didn't feel uncomfortable" Linda commented to her husband.

"Jackie? No chance" Danny replied.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked him quietly gently stroking his brow. His hair that he had shaved off, hadn't grown back- mostly due to the medication- but she was getting used to his even more rugged look, although she would be glad when his silky locks returned and she could run her fingers through it.

"A bit sore, but I'm doing okay" he replied.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, fearing she already knew the answer. When he looked away her thoughts were confirmed. "Danny you know that they won't release you until you eat" she admonished him.

"It's all crap, and I'm not hungry" he replied.

"Well I brought you this to try" she told him, taking a homemade sandwich out of her handbag and handing it to her husband. He took it with a sigh. "It's roast chicken" she told him softly, knowing that the filling should be light enough for him to eat without it making him feel sick. "Please Danny" she requested softly, her voice pleading with him- desperate for him to get better. He recognised the tone of her voice and carefully raised some of the sandwich to his mouth and took a small bite. He chewed it, fighting past the nausea that churned in his stomach he swallowed, resting his head back with his eyes closed. "Ok?" Linda asked softly, rubbing his arm gently. He nodded wordlessly. "You want some juice?" she asked him and he reached out for it gratefully- taking a small sip before handing it back to her and taking another bite of his sandwich. He would do it to please his wife, he needed to get well for his family.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Linda stayed with Danny until the doctor conducted rounds over an hour later, it was evident that he was pleased with his patient's protest particularly the fact that he was finally managing solid foods- even if it was only miniscule amounts- the effort was there and the desire to get well and those were two of the most important factors in Danny's future recovery, as was a loving family that he had in abundance.

"Everything is looking good Danny" he told the detective with a smile.

"Does that mean I can go home?" he asked softly.

"Couple more days, and then I don't see why not" he replied, and observed the sigh of relief that the young man let out at the words.

"Thanks doc" he replied softly.

"My pleasure" he replied, and he meant it.

End Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Thank you for those that reviewed the last chapter, please review if you want this to continue to be updated- not a bribe at all ;-)

Chapter Fourteen

"Finally" Danny exclaimed as he perched on the edge on his own bed, finally home after weeks being spent in the hospital.

"I know babes" Linda agreed with her smile, pleased that her husband was finally back with her and seemingly on the bed. Sure he still looked permanently exhausted and he had lost a ridiculous amount of weight- but he was still her Danny and she was going to make sure that he stayed that way. "Do you want a sleep?" she asked him softly as she caressed his cheek. He sighed tiredly.

"I don't want to, I have just got home so I feel like I should sit up a while" he replied quietly.

"Danny if you think you can sleep, then you should sleep for a little while- you know all your family are coming around later" she reminded him. He nodded.

"Wake me up in an hour?" he asked softly, keen to be at his best later when the whole Reagan clan came round with pizza later. Linda smiled in agreement, before pulling back the bed covers and allowing her husband to swing his legs under them. She tenderly tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead as he drifted asleep almost instantly.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"So what happens now Dad?" Erin asked her father softly, as she sipped at her mug of coffee.

"He just has to go in for check-ups once a week for the next month or so, and then take it from there" Frank replied taking a seat beside his only daughter.

"So he'll be ok now?" she asked, eager to hear good news about her eldest brother.

"I hope so Erin" Frank replied quietly. "Everything looks good, and they are optimistically hopeful" he continued quoting the doctors verbatim.

"He's been through so much" she commented softly, just wanting her brother to be well and happy.

"I know, but he has kept fighting, and he will keep doing so" Frank assured her, and he believed it.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"So Danny finally got discharged huh?" Renzulli asked his young rookie with a grin.

"Yeah, he should be home by now" Jamie replied with a relieved smile.

"That's great kid, you going by to see him?" the seasoned officer asked- glad to see his charge finally looking back to his old self as at last he had positive news about his brother.

"Yeah, everyone is going across tonight with some pizzas" Jamie replied. "Thought it would be more relaxing for him, plus he hasn't been eating very much so we thought getting him his favourite might encourage him" Jamie told his partner.

"Wow Danny not eating! Hell when I knew him it would be more of a job getting him to stop" Renzulli commented with a smile.

"You're not wrong" Jamie replied in agreement. "That's why dad is so worried about him. I think he just needs time to get there" he concluded and Renzulli nodded in understanding. The two were interrupted from any further conversation by an incident coming in close to where they were.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Is Daddy home?" Sean asked his mother quietly as he got home from school.

"Yes he is, and if you are both really good- he might let you have some of his pizza later" she replied. "Now go and do your homework and by the time you have finished your Dad will be up" she told them, and their excited cheers were reply enough for her and she chuckled as she headed back to the kitchen to pour them some juice as they focussed all of their attention on the books in front of them. Once she was sure they were settled she headed back upstairs to wake their father up. She stopped in the doorway and just watched her soul mate as he slept. His face so youthful as it was relaxed in sleep. She moved forward and gently shook him awake. His sleepy brown eyes opened slowly to meet hers.

"Hey" he greeted, as he brought himself fully awake. "Are the boys home?" he asked as he pulled himself upright in the bed.

"Yeah and they can't wait to see you, but I told them that they had to do their homework first" she replied. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to get a shower" he told her as he headed for the small bathroom attached to their bedroom.

"You be okay?" she asked him, unable to help herself. He turned to look at her with a serious face.

"Yes Linda I'll be fine" he replied, and he meant more than just the shower.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

The Reagan's arrived all at the same time, and Frank rang the doorbell whilst Jamie balanced pizza boxes. They were all thrilled when instead of the expected Linda, Danny opened the door to them- pushing it wide with a beaming smile. He still looked tired and ill, but he was there on his own two feet and alive and none of them could have asked for any more.

"Come in guys" he told them and they all trooped into the house. "Linda is just getting the beers out" he continued. The whole lot of them filed into the house and made their way into the lounge where the two young boys were sat as patiently as they were able, keen for their pizza treat. The adults took the chairs whilst Nicky, Jamie and the boys sat on the floor- pizza boxes scattered between them. The room was filled with relaxed chatter as the family finally got to spend time together away from a hospital. Danny sat soaking it all in with a genuine smile on his face as he absentmindedly chewed on a slice of pizza. Linda watched him with a relieved smile on her face, he was surrounded by those that he loved, in his own home eating pizza- surely now Danny had turned a corner in his recovery.

End Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter and welcome to my new reviewers! Please keep the reviews coming, and check out my other stories!

Apologies for the mammoth delay between updates! I have been so so busy with work and other things that I haven't had a chance!

Chapter Fifteen

The days passed and with each one Danny appeared slightly stronger and the Reagan clan were filled with more hope that their beloved husband, father, son, grandson and brother would be pull through the hand that he had been dealt. Linda dare not cling onto the hope too much for fear that she would be once more have to suffer the hurt of seeing her husband so ill, yet she still prayed each and every night and thanked the lord that her soul mate was still beside her day to day.

Every time that Danny returned to the hospital his tests were more and more encouraging and -gradually he started to feel more and more like himself. He whistled as he walked home from a stroll around the park- sure he wasn't quite up to going running yet or rolling around on the floor with the bad guys- but at least he could walk for more than a block without exhausting himself. He smiled as he stopped at the local store, wandering through the aisles and finally feeling human. He looked up as he selected a bottle of wine from the shelf in front of him, and with a smile headed towards the counter, the smile fading from his face at what he saw before him.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Linda laughed as she watched her father in law rolling around in the garden with his grandsons, who were in turn giggling as they played with the police commissioner of New York City. The Reagan family were finally relaxing as the eldest son began to heel and recover, even the young boys could tell the difference in the family.

"Hey Aunt Linda" Nicky greeted with a smile as she walked up behind the older woman. "How's Uncle Danny?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"He seems to be doing ok thanks Nicky, the doctor was happy with his progress this afternoon" Linda replied with a relieved smile.

"I'm glad" Nicky responded, smiling herself. She knew that everyone had been worried sick about her uncle, although she had always known that he would be okay. "Is my Mum here yet?" she asked softly.

"Not yet, she is picking up dinner on her way" Linda replied, reaching around her niece and taking hold of the pile of plates. "Want to help me to set the table?" she asked with a smile. Nicky chuckled and followed her aunt through to the dining room.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank laughed out loud as his beloved grandsons chased him around the garden, he hadn't felt so relaxed in months and was greatly looking forward to a takeaway dinner with the entire family, including Danny enjoying the food- sure his son's appetite wasn't anywhere near back to normal- but he was trying and he was getting better, and that was all that he could hope for. He looked up into the house and saw his daughter in law and niece speaking to each other, and his two grandsons were running rings around him in the garden- all he needed was for his two sons and his daughter to return home and he could settle back in their company for the evening. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a blur of Jack Reagan bumping straight into him and sending him flying backwards, he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, but the giggling bundle of child on top of him soon had him joining in with the laughter. With a final snort of laughter he carefully rolled over-pinning the boy down on the grass and mercilessly tickling him, the shrieks of laughter coming from the child warming the commissioner's heart. After a moment he stopped and helped the still giggling boy to his feet, he tapped the boy lightly on his backside as he ran away and headed back into the house. Just as he was a step away from walking through the door his blackberry buzzed in his pocket.

"Reagan" he answered before listening intently to the urgent voice of his trusty aid Baker. "You're sure?" he asked with his heart in his throat, listening to every word. "Thank you Baker" he finished before hanging up the phone. He raised his hand to the wall and leant against it, his heart hammering in his chest.

End Chapter Fifteen

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter- please review and I will make sure that the next update is quicker! I cannot apologise enough for the ridiculous delay between these updates.

Chapter Sixteen

Frank headed into the house, as if in a daze. Why now? Why there? He headed into the dining room, vaguely aware of the chatter around him, before sitting down on one of the dining room chairs. After a few moments he was aware of the noise stopping.

"Dad?" Erin asked, noticing her father's pallor and posture. "Dad? What's wrong?" she continued, her heart racing in her chest.

"It's your brother" Frank replied, the words choking in his throat.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Jackie drove as quickly as possible, her mind a whirlwind of emotions as she raced through the streets of the city towards her partner, unable to believe that when he was supposed to be convalescing at home, recovering from a serious illness that had already almost taken his life- but instead he walked right into the middle of his worst nightmare. Only Danny Reagan could get himself in that kind of trouble. She shook her head to herself as she flew through another red traffic light, never in more of a rush to get anywhere in her life.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"What now?" Erin asked, her face grave as her brother's safety was once more questioned.

"Your brother has apparently walked into the middle of a robbery" Frank told her, shrugging his coat on as he did so.

"He's what?" the ADA asked in shock.

"That was Baker- a grocery down town is in the midst of being robbed, and an off duty detective has apparently ended up embroiled in the middle of it" Frank explained, moving towards the door as he did so.

"Frank you have got to get him out of there" Linda whispered as shock overwhelmed her. How could this be happening now just as she was getting him back.

"I will Linda- so help me god I will get him out of there" Frank vowed stepping out of the door without a moment's hesitation.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank's detail drove as if the devil himself was on their heels. He was up and out of the car almost before it had stopped by the sidewalk. There were flashing lights all over as patrol cars set up road blocks in front of the store.

"What do we have?" he asked the lieutenant as he walked directly over. The experienced beat cop barely startled at the appearance of his boss and hardly skipped a beat as he responded.

"Detective Reagan has managed to keep the perp talking- one offender armed with a 9mm. SWAT are just confirming their positions" the man explained as he saw the father stood beside him.

"Is he listening to reason?" Frank queried, his eyes not leaving the front of the store.

"He seems to be engaging with Danny sir" the younger man replied, his eyes locked onto the commissioner.

"And Danny?"

"Sir?" the uniformed officer asked in confusion.

"Detective Reagan- does he appear to be holding up?" Frank asked, his eyes finally meeting those of his officer.

"Danny is doing an excellent job sir" he reassured softly. Frank nodded, accepting the reply at face value.

"Get this resolved as quickly as possible lieutenant" Frank instructed softly.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Listen man, this is not going to get you anywhere" Danny stated, attempting to keep the exhaustion he felt from his voice. "You can see the cops surrounding the place" he added as he leant back against the shelving to keep the weight off his aching feet.

"We both know what will happen if I go out there" the youth replied, his gun pointing directly at the detective and unwavering.

"We both know what will happen if you don't" Danny stated gently, his dark brown eyes locked onto the panicked ones in front of him. "You need to give it up before there is no going back" he warned keeping his voice even despite his desperation to sit down- or lay down for that matter.

"What the hell do you know about it?" the gunman hissed, his hand trembling as he weighed up his options.

"Listen man- you walk out of here unarmed and with none of these people hurt the ADA will take it into account, you start shooting the place up and there is no going back" Danny told him, his tone firm but his hands open in a defensive gesture. Just as the words left his mouth he saw a flash over the other man's shoulder as the sun caught the light of a lens. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and rallied his energy as he knew he would soon have to act. He couldn't allow the man to be taken down whilst there was still hope of saving him. "Listen to me kid- don't throw your life away- we are talking about the difference between life and five years here. Put the gun down and move away" he requested carefully pushing himself upright and using far more energy that it should have.

"What the hell do you care?" the man yelled, his indecision causing his gun arm to tremble as he desperately tried to decide what to do.

"I care- I care because you are a human being that has made a mistake, now don't turn a mistake into a disaster" he reasoned taking a step forward.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Come on Danny, get yourself out of there" Frank muttered under his breath as he waited on an update from the SWAT captain. It felt as though time had stood still as he waited for his son to step out to him safe and sound. His attention was quickly drawn back to the store and his heart plummeted as he heard the unmistakable crack of a gun firing.

End Chapter Sixteen

Please review!


End file.
